


Sam

by XxGh0stCatxX



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new demigod has arrived at Camp Half-blood with a message from Poseidon and a strange trident shaped necklace. The twist? She can't remember anything.</p><p>Meet Sam Masterson, 14 year old demigod with no memories, and who is carrying a message from Poseidon. Join Percy and the others on another adventure, possibly their most dangerous yet.</p><p> </p><p>"So, as I see it, our world depends on a necklace, a girl who can't remember ANYTHING, and a vague message from my dad." -Percy</p><p>"Pretty much." -Sam</p><p>"We're screwed aren't we?" -Percy</p><p>"Pretty much." -Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam

_A dark haired girl lies at the foot of Half-blood Hill, eyes closed. Clarisse La Rue notices the shape and walks down to investigate. Upon the relization that it is a person she signals the others to wake everyone up. As everyone gathers around, the children of Apollo push through to check on her. As Will Solace reaches out to check her pulse, her eyes fly open and she scrambles away from him, confusion and sleep clouding her teal eyes as she stares owlishly at them. "Who are you?" She asks shakily. Will pulls back and orders everyone to step back._

_"I'm Will," he introduces himself when everyone is far enough away that the girl isn't quite so tense. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Sam..." she replies quietly, obviously scared._

_"Well hello Sam. Are you injured? You don't seem to be, but I want to make sure, so I know if I have to take you to the clinic or not." Will says kindly, trying to calm her down so that he could get closer, in order to get a better look at her._

_"I-I don't think I am." She started checking herself, while keeping her eyes on Will the entire time. "No, I don't seem to be. Where am I exactly?"_

_"Camp Half-blood. May I ask who your parents are, so that we can contact them?" Will answered._

_"Um...I...I don't know...I can't- I can't remember!" Sam was beginning to panic at her lack of memory, when something caught Will's attention._

_He pointed and asked "What's that?" Sam glanced down to see a glowing green trident on a chain._

_"A-a necklace I think..." She replied, just as the trident flashed white and her eyes rolled back in her head. She collapsed forward and Will caught her, scooping her up and calling for his siblings to get a cot ready for her in the clinic._

When Sam awoke she was in another unfamiliar place. She was in a cot, like they would use in a camp infirmary and the boy - Will? - was a few feet away, talking to another person. He glanced back and gave her a small smile, holding a finger up to the other boy and walking over. "Hey Sam. It's good to see that you're awake now. I'm just going to run some tests to make sure you aren't suffering from an internal wound, okay?" He said gently. Sam stared at him for a second before nodding. 

"Okay." She replied, voice hoarse from disuse. 

"Good," Will said encouragingly. "Now, can you stand?" Sam stood on shaky legs, holding onto the wall. "Okay," Will smiled, "can I ask you to try and walk?" 

"I-I can try..." Sam replied, taking a step forward. As soon as she released the wall though, she fell forward. She threw her arms out to break the fall, but she never hit the floor. Instead someone had caught her. It was the guy that Will had been speaking to before.

"Sam!" Will gasped. The boy sat her back down so her feet touched the floor and Will guided her back to the cot. "Are you okay? Shit I shouldn't have asked you to do that so soon. You could have been seriously injured if Percy hadn't been here."

"Y-yeah, thanks." Sam said, voice still raspy.

"No problem." Percy replied. He looked shaken about something.

"Percy?" Will asked. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I have to go though. Talk to you later Sam. See you at dinner Will!" Percy said as he rushed through the door. Sam and Will exchanged glances as though saying 'what even'.

"HEY UH WILL WE'RE GONNA NEED SOME BURN SALVE OUT HERE. I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE SET NICO'S JACKET ON FIRE." A boy's voice yelled.

"SOLACE IF YOU DON'T HELP TAKE CARE OF THIS I MAY OR MAY NOT MURDER VALDEZ." Another boy's voice screamed.

 

Will sighed loudly, giving Sam a tired smile. "Alright Sam, I'll be right back, I need to go take care of another patient. Though, I think you could already tell." She nodded and settled back, taking in her surroundings with wide, curious eyes. A loud crash resounded through the infirmary, startling Sam out of her quiet reverie. "VALDEZ!" Will's voice echoed in the building.

A short, curly haired boy rushed through the door into Sam's room. He skidded to a halt and stared, head tilting to the side. A slightly taller boy with black hair came running in after him, followed quickly by Will. She locked eyes with Will. "What's going on?" she asked, voice soft.

Will sighed again. "Sam, allow me to introduce you to Nico di Angelo," a finger pointed at the taller boy. She nodded. "And Leo Valdez," he pointed at the shorter boy.

"Hey Sam. I'm Leo, but you can call me Super Sized McSchizzle."

“Uhm. Okay..."

“Nico, say hello.” Will demanded, glaring at the pale boy.

“di Angelo.” The boy said simply, holding out his hand. Sam shook hands with the strange boy,

“Masterson.” she replied, more comfortable with this Nico than Leo or Will. Even Percy was too... happy for her.

“Wow, we know who’s gonna get along just fine. The silent duo, the quiet twins, the non-talking two.” Leo said sarcastically. Will slapped the back of his head.

“Sarcasm Valdez. Sarcasm.” Will said, before pushing something into Leo’s hands and shooing him and Nico out of the clinic. “Well then,” he began, turning towards Sam, “now that those two are taken care of, shall we continue with the tests?"

 

 


End file.
